OS - Les rêves nous tueront, soyez-en sûrs !
by Lilorie64
Summary: Vous connaissez cette sensation, lorsque vous vous éveillez en sursaut ? Vous savez ce que ça fait quand votre cerveau profite de ce quart de seconde pour vous envoyer un rêve, qui parait durer une éternité ? Et quand ce rêve concerne la mort de quelqu'un que vous admirez, ça vous met dans un état pas possible ? Laissez-moi vous raconter mon rêve !


**Vous connaissez cette sensation, lorsque vous vous éveillez en sursaut après un quart de seconde d'assoupissement ? Vous savez ce que ça fait quand votre cerveau profite de ce quart de seconde pour vous envoyer un rêve, qui parait durer une éternité ? Et quand ce rêve concerne la mort de quelqu'un que vous admirez, ça vous met dans un état pas possible ? Laissez-moi vous raconter mon rêve !**

~ **ღ** ~ PeaceღRead ~ **ღ** ~

* * *

 **Les rêves nous tueront, soyez-en sûrs !**

 **o0oOo0o**

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que j'étais enfermée dans cet hôpital de malheur à cause d'une petite opération ... Les médecins m'avaient enfin autorisée à sortir !  
Après avoir récupérer mes quelques affaires, je sortis de la chambre 233. En passant devant la porte voisine, j'entendis encore une fois un cris. C'était un homme, il était arrivé depuis hier et n'avait cessé d'hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons. J'avais demandé à un médecin de quoi ce patient souffrait, il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il était arrivé suite à un accident de voiture. Je fis une légère grimace et baissa la tête, j'espérais qu'il irait mieux d'ici quelques temps et qu'il se rétablirait vite.  
Je continuais mon chemin à travers les couloirs lugubres de cet hôpital. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivais enfin à l'accueil ! Je fis la queue pour signer mon bon de sortie et retourner chez moi, il y avait quelqu'un devant le comptoir. C'était un homme, grand, il portait un costume noir qu'il lui allait à merveille malgré son âge. Des reflets grisâtre apparaissent en grand nombre sur ses cheveux châtains.  
Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait à la femme de l'accueil, mais un morceau de la conversation retint mon attention :  
"- Adrien Nougaret ? Oui, nous avons un patient de ce nom, et vous êtes ?  
\- Je suis son père. Pourriez-vous me dire dans qu'elle chambre il est ?  
\- La chambre 234 monsieur, c'est au deuxième étage. Les escaliers et l'ascenseur sont dans le couloir sur votre gauche.  
\- Merci beaucoup !"  
J'étais figée, la jeune femme me fixait étrangement mais j'en fis abstraction et commença à courir. Je ne savais pas quelle force me poussait dans cette direction, mais j'étais belle et bien en train de faire demi tour. L'ascenseur étant déjà partit, je pris les escaliers en montant les marches quatre à quatre.  
Adrien Nougaret, savoir cet homme ici me foutait la trouille.  
J'arrivais enfin au deuxième étage, j'en venais tout juste. Je marchais rapidement dans le couloir tout en regardant le numéro des chambres qui m'entouraient. 201, 214, 228, 230 ... 234 !  
J'eus un blocage. Cette chambre, ces cris ... Ce n'étais pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! J'approchais lentement de la porte, ma main tremblante se posa sur la poignée. Je rassemblai mes derniers espoirs et baissa la main, ce qui ne tarda pas à faire ouvrir la porte.  
Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, certaines debout, d'autres assises, mais surtout une allongée. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'était pas lui ! Un nouveau cris déchira le silence qui s'était installé lors de mon entrée dans cette pièce, j'entendis des sanglots venant du coin de la pièce, une jeune femme et une plus âgée étaient en pleurs.  
J'avançai vers le lit, les regards de cette famille, s'étaient retournés vers moi. Personne ne disait rien, ils ne me chassaient pas.  
Je sentis un mouvement dans les draps blancs, maculés de sang. Le visage pâle du blessé se tourna vers moi, il me fixa. Il comprit très vite qui j'étais, sans doute à cause de ma tête horrifiée devant cette vision. Il tenta un sourire chaleureux mais la douleur repris soudainement le dessus et un cris se fit entendre.  
 _Le silence._ Depuis quelques secondes, il n'y avait aucun bruit, une petite voix se fit entendre. Personne ne bougea, je m'avançai alors jusqu'au visage de l'allongé et posta mon oreille au dessus de ses lèvres très sèches.  
"- Ma famille, mes amis, mes viewers, je n'oublierais jamais tout ça ..."  
Silence.  
"- J'ai eu une belle vue, courte mais belle ..."  
J'éloignai mon visage du sien et le regardai ensuite dans les yeux, ce que j'y vis me fit peur, très peur, ou plutôt ce que je n'y vis pas. Je reculai brusquement et quelqu'un passa devant moi, me poussant sur le côté.  
J'étais dos au mur, je voyais tous ces gens s'affoler devant cet homme, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire ... La ligne verte ne bougeait plus, elle effectuait un chemin rectiligne mais surtout constant dans la même direction. Il était mort.  
Je fus rapidement expulsée de la chambre par les médecins, mais j'étais ailleurs, perdue dans mes pensées. J'étais une parmi tant d'autres, mais moi, moi je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux ! Javais entendus ses cris qui me fendaient le cœur. Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux !  
Je n'y croyais pas ! Comment cet homme, petit prodige de la nature, pouvait mourir aujourd'hui ?! Lui qui était toujours souriant, même dans les moments difficiles. Il n'avais jamais baissé les bras et avait toujours cru en lui, en ses rêves. Adrien Nougaret, jeune homme formidable. ZeratoR, un streamer hors du commun. Une personne agréable, marrante. Un homme beau, avec des yeux magnifique et un sourire craquant, aimé de beaucoup de monde. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça !  
C'était trop tard, le streamer de feu s'était éteint.

 **o0oOo0o**

* * *

 **Voilà. Vous voyez votre état actuel ? Ce n'est sans doute rien comparé au mien lorsque je me suis réveillée en hurlant après ça, à 1h du matin ... Les rêves nous tueront un jour, soyez-en sûrs !**

 **Au fond, on s'attache peut être un peu trop à ces personnalités du Web, les perdre nous anéantirait ... Certains ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'il font pour nous !**

 **Pour ma part, ZeratoR m'a sauvé la vie, vraiment. Je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler, mais j'en était arrivée à un point où je pensais trop sérieusement à me suicider, oui. J'étais prête à le faire. Avant de partir, je voulais juste aller une dernière fois sur Internet. Je suis allée faire un tour sur Twitch, ne sachant ma trop ce que je cherchais. Et là, un logo ZT retient mon attention, je clique sur le live. ZeratoR ! Cette personne est fantastique en tout point. Alors je vous le redis, il m'a sauvé la vie !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je me porte à merveille et si j'ai repris goût à la vie, c'est grâce à cet homme. Il m'a fait rire, il me redonne le sourire dans les pires moments.**

 **Alors, à tout ceux qui sont au plus bas, sachez que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Accrochez-vous !**


End file.
